More than Average
by marthafdg
Summary: Throughout the 23 years of my not so special existence I've been little more than average. I consider that mostly my fault, with my lack of motivation to actually do something interesting with my life. Of course, if everything was still normal I would see no need to write down my adventures. So yes, I suppose one day everything changed.
1. Chapter 1

Throughout the 23 years of my not so special existence I've been little more than average. I consider that mostly my fault, with my lack of motivations to actually do something interesting with my life. Of course, if everything was still normal I would see no need to write down my adventures. So yes, I suppose one day everything changed.

It's fairly clear by now that I had an ordinary life, with no dark past that I wanted to remain secret. Choosing to stay at home over going out, claiming to be something peculiar in this overly mainstream society. All in all, I was not so peculiar at all. I tried so hard to be different that I turned out to be the same as every one else.

But that was beside the point. At some point in our lives I think we can all agree we tried to reach deep into our humane souls and find out whether we had magical abilities of some sort. I know I would be sitting on the couch and reach out my hand towards the remote standing 10 feet away as if that would somehow make it move. It never did. I didn't do that once, nor did I do it twice. Oh no, basically twice every year I would be too lazy to get off my ass and call for my magical side. I knew I had no supernatural ability. That is, until I found out that apparently I did. Now that's when things stopped being ordinary.

I didn't ask for it, most days I was even happy living my quiet life. At least I knew what to expect.

The first time I realized something was brutally different I was standing in line at the grocery shop. I was buying one carton of milk and had been standing in the cashier line for over 20 minutes. I could have simply left the milk there and walked to the other grocery store nearby instead of being almost fuming because the cashier didn't know how to make simple calculations.

No, I stood there wondering about the many ways I could inflict pain on the 20-something guy whom was taking almost 5 minutes to give an old lady her change. And just like that, just as I imagined the ceiling lamp falling directly over his head, it did. That changed everything.

It was chaos there, everyone screaming and rushing towards the fallen young man. Erm, everyone except for the man who grabbed everything in sight and ran away, and for me who stood there paralyzed without knowing what to do. Had it been a simple coincidence or did I really cause that accident? I dropped the carton of milk (causing the milk to spill everywhere) and walked out of the building as quietly as I could, worried that somehow someone knew it might have been me, and confused as to how the hell that happened.

Only when I got home did I realize that whether I had done it or not, he might be dead. I had quite possibly witnessed someone's death. I might have been the culprit. I hate killing living things, EVEN flies. I didn't sleep that night.

Thankfully the next day I overheard some people talking about the accident saying how lucky he was that he only had a minor concussion. I chose not to think about what happened again.

A few days later I was rushing out of my house and I ended up leaving the keys inside. Classic. I didn't even realize it until I was getting back home at the end of the day. I wished my keys were in my hand and less than one second later, there they were. It felt like my hand was on fire the moment I caught sight of the shining metal on the palm of my hand. I dropped the keys to the floor and felt the rush of sweat dripping down my spine, freaking out about what had just happened. I glanced sideways making sure no one was around, that no one had seen the bizarre thing that had happened.

I started getting pretty paranoid after that, spending all of my free time researching online hoping to find people with the same issues as me, wondering if I was nuts and yet too scared to tell anybody or to find mental help. Every time I was around other people I was overly conscious of my actions. Mostly because the key incident started happening more and more regularly in my every day life.

After a couple of months I was adapted to my new routine of being freaked out by my own self but it was what happened then that really changed everything.

I was getting back home from work and it was rush hour, so as most days, I was stuck in traffic for almost an hour. You may have realized by now that I really, really hate waiting for too long. You can call me impatient. My car hadn't moved for over 10 minutes and it was extremely aggravating to me.

Before I could stop myself, I imagined all the cars miraculously moved to the right making my path clear. I didn't stop once again until I got home. Sure enough, when I turned on the TV every news station was broadcasting the bizarre event that had happened on the road. I turned it off and hopped in bed wondering what I was going to do with my life.

During those months I must have sound like a dangerously depressed person, I was afraid of everything. The one thing that could stop things from happening I couldn't do anything about: my thoughts.

Not two days had passed since the car thing happened, I had an unusual visitor at my doorstep.

I looked around the living room - which led directly to the front door. It was messy, but I was beyond the point of caring about such trivial things. I walked to the door and looked through the peephole. I could only see the handsome face of my visitor who was staring directly at me as if he knew I was looking at him. I instantly stepped back.

"Who is it?"

"Sophia, I am here because of your grandmother. It's an important matter."

He knew my name. How? I hadn't called my grandma in a while and it might have been important so I rushed to open the door. Idiot. I didn't even second-guess him, not even when I heard his British-accent. Why would an English man be standing outside of my door to talk to me about my obviously not English grandmother? Foolish girl.

"Come in." On the other side of the door stood a man dressed in what I assumed must have been an extremely expensive tailored suit. He might have come straight from a men's photoshoot for all I knew. I wondered what someone like him could possibly have to tell me about my grandmother.

As he stepped inside my house an uneasy feeling crept over me. He looked around him as if looking for something. Once he was done inspecting my house his eyes rested on mine.

He smiled politely. "Thank you for having me, I'm Elijah." There seemed to be a dangerous glint in his eyes and I was automatically afraid of him.

I spoke before he had a chance to.

"You seem to know my name already. Did something happen to my grandmother?"

He walked away from me, heading slowly to the table where I had left my laptop open.

"I am terribly sorry for that. I'm actually not here because of your grandmother." Elijah turned to me and smirked. I found myself taking one step back. "I feared you might not let me in otherwise."

I tried to remember where I had left my cell phone in case I needed it. "I'm here because of your… abilities, as you might call them." Sooner than I would have expected he was standing in front of me, watching my every movement. I didn't know how to respond to that statement. Abilities? That's what he called them? How did he even know that strange things had been happening to me?

I didn't know what he was going to do to me, but I knew one thing. I wouldn't tell him anything.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about." That didn't sound even remotely true. Kudos to me, who never leaned how to properly lie.

"I feel offended that you might even think I would believe that." He mentioned as he flipped through the pages of the "How to control your thoughts: A Guide to Overcoming Your Every Day Problems" book he had picked up from the couch beside him. I didn't know whether I was more embarrassed that someone knew I was reading self-help books or scared that this man clearly knew I had "abilities".

"Having some problems controlling your thoughts?" He asked as he closed the book more forcefully than he needed to. He wasn't wearing that "nice guy" mask anymore, it didn't take an expert to understand that his body language meant that he wasn't in the mood for games.

"My friend left that here the other day. Maybe she's the one you're looking for?" I tried to lie again. I didn't even know what I was trying to do. It was a vicious cycle, I knew he didn't believe me - I wouldn't believe myself either - and yet I kept lying.

"I told you it offends me when you lie so terribly. Don't offend me." He set the book where he had picked it up. "I'll make this easier for you. I know you have abilities to some extent, you know that I know about that and there's no need to deny it." He paused to look at me. I tried not to show any real emotions across my face. I hoped I was succeeding. "Good. Now that we've overcome that, why don't you come with me, I will explain things on the way." He started walking towards the door. Did he really think I would follow him?

"I'm not going anywhere." I stated as a matter-of-fact. He didn't seem surprised by my reaction as he turned his face to me.

"Don't you want to know what's been happening to you?"

"You have no idea what's been happening to me." I retorted as I remembered the past few months. No one knew what I had been going through.

"You're right, I don't. But I can help you." He seemed more gentle and I almost believed he really was there to help. "Come with me, I know people who are like you." People who are like me? I was not the only one?

"Go where?" I asked.

"New Orleans." He replied right away. No way. That was way too far away. I had a family, I had friends, I had a life.

At least I used to have one.

"No thank you."

He sighed. "I've been trying to be understanding over your current situation, but don't doubt for a second that you are coming with me. Whether you choose to come by choice or by force, that is up to you."

I didn't care. I was not leaving with him. I didn't know him, I didn't want to know him and I was more scared of him every second that passed.

"I'm staying." I didn't even know where I had found that courage to talk back at him. He wasn't a big guy but then again I couldn't take down a little boy in a fight if I had to.

He grabbed my shoulders forcefully and stared right into my eyes. "You are coming with me to New Orleans and you will stop being such a nuisance and do as I say." He stepped back once he was done talking. Why he thought that by being extra close to me it would make me suddenly change my mind was beyond me.

"No." I said staring right back at him. I figured that perhaps if I appeared to be a strong woman he would leave me alone. He probably wouldn't, though.

He looked taken back by my response. So he actually thought that would have worked.

I didn't feel like the idiot in the room anymore. I looked at Elijah and he looked pissed off. His hand started moving dangerously close to my face. I didn't want to see what he might do next and before I could blink everything started shaking. The pictures on the walls started falling, random objects started flying off from the shelves… I had no idea how I had done it, that was a first. Elijah shielded himself from the objects flying around until everything stopped moving again.

I was shaking. Before he could do anything I decided it was better to try and explain it. "I swear I have no idea how that happened."

After that he seemed to understand that there was no use in trying to harm me. I don't know why he would think such a thing. If he tried to lunge at me he would probably have succeeded but I'm glad that at that time he thought I was the dangerous one and not otherwise.

He sat down on the couch and finally explained to me what was going on. Elijah told me who he was and about his family. Apparently there is such a thing as vampires. He is one of them. At least he believed he was one. I mean, he's not just any vampire, he's an original. One of the first vampires to have ever existed. Which also meant that he was extremely old, like… almost a thousand years old.

Elijah told me about his brother Niklaus, about how his one purpose in life was to try and redeem his brother after his countless cruel acts. That his new found hope came in the form of a baby, Niklaus baby. Somehow his half-vampire, half-werewolf brother had impregnated a werewolf girl. Yes, a werewolf. Vampires and werewolves. Add some witches to the mix and New Orleans really sounds like a freak show. There were parts when I really wanted to laugh at how ridiculous everything sounded but he seemed so serious that I thought it was better to stay quiet.

And I thought I was the crazy one…

After he was done telling me that they had to pretend Niklaus daughter was dead so she could stay hidden and away from any trouble he stopped to catch a breath. Apparently that was the last thing that happened before one of his old friends told him about a strange girl - me - who was walking around with uncontrolled powers. How his friend found out about me I have no idea.

"Do you understand now why I'm here?" He asked.

"No… Was I supposed to?"

"I believe that with your help we can reestablish peace in New Orleans and bring back my niece along with my sister Rebekah. In exchange for that we will help you understanding and controlling your powers." He was dead serious.

"Wait. You were not joking?"

Suddenly his face changed, there were veins bulging out around his eyes, his eyes were those of a predator and he had… fangs. I jumped back startled. Slowly his face went back to normal.

"No, I was not joking." He simply said without breaking eye contact. Just like that everything was different. I believed him. That meant his story was real. I had lived for 23 years and I no idea that vampires were actually a thing. Vampires, werewolves and witches… was I a witch?

Elijah was waiting for an answer. Elijah. A vampire. Vampires drink blood. Human blood. Elijah is a vampire.

"Will you come with me?" He asked again.

I had never been as frightened as I was at that moment sitting across from Elijah. Across from a vampire. Time seemed to slow down as I tried to remember everything he had told me and how those things were quite possibly true. Not quite possibly. They were true. I could sense it. There was something inside of me which confirmed it.

The worse was that I was a part of that world now. "Are you going to kill me?" I let my mouth speak what my head was thinking.

"No." He declared. His lack of annoyance at my question surprised me.

He rested his warm hand on my arm. I flinched against his touch. I was being touched by a vampire. I wanted to run to my mother's arms and never leave her again.

This man/vampire had killed people in the past, many many people. I had never been in front of a killer. Let alone a vampire killer. That didn't sound right.

He removed his hand as he probably understood the whirlwind of thoughts going through my head.

"Sophia, I will not harm you. Neither will my brother. You have my word." He promised. Somehow I believed him. That didn't help the fact that we was a vampire who drank people's blood to remain alive.

"I don't know what to say." I said at last as I stared at my hands. Somehow they didn't feel like my hands anymore but rather those of a girl who was not there anymore. Those were the hands of a girl who lived in a world without supernatural creatures. I wanted to be that girl again. How could I face the outside world now that I knew of what was out there? How could I face my family? My friends?

"What about my family?"

"They're already taken care of." He stated. TAKEN CARE OF?!

My eyes widened as the images of the multiple ways he might have killed every single one of my loved ones flash through my mind.

"They're safe." He explained. "I compelled them to think you moved away for a while."

"You what?" Compel? What did that meant?

He explained how vampires can compel everyone to think whatever they want them to think except if they took vervain - some sort of magic herb that can keep your mind from being controlled.

It made me wonder if that's what he had been trying to do before when he told me I would be going with him and not be a "nuisance" as he phrased it. I am definitely not taking vervain so it's a wonder why it didn't work.

At last I figured out that no matter for how long I stalled I would be going with this Elijah vampire wherever he wanted me to go.

I really didn't want to leave my comfortably simple life but then again that life was over the moment the lamp fell on the cashier months before. The sooner I accepted it the sooner I could start actually enjoying living again. I hoped.

Elijah gave me one hour - no more, no less - to pack whatever I thought necessary to bring to New Orleans. My cell phone was not included in that list, he said "it might tempt me to do careless things.". I figured that meant calling home. He stayed in the living room while I packed everything I needed in my bedroom. I admit that I packed everything in 20 minutes and the 40 that I had left I spent crying over how miserable I was. It was also extremely frightening knowing that I was going to a place filled with creatures that could end my life just like that.

One hour exactly after I had closed my bedroom door he knocked saying it was time to go. He grabbed my bag before I did. I could have done the whole "oh you really don't have to" shenanigan but it was really heavy and I was upset enough that he was forcing me to leave my life behind. Even if he said it was only for a while.

**A/N: Let me know what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

The flight to New Orleans seemed to take weeks, not hours.

I wanted to learn more about the life I was getting into during the flight but the vampire next to me clearly didn't want to be disturbed. As soon as we sat down he leaned back and closed his eyes. Rude.

That left me alone to my thoughts for the long hours that would take us to get to the airport. Fantastic, it was exactly what I needed… being trapped inside a metal box with my not so controlled "powers", or abilities as Elijah had called them.

Midway through the flight I felt Elijah shifting in his seat beside me.

"I was thinking… " I started. He looked at me expecting me to continue. Good, he didn't seem annoyed. "Do people like you even sleep?" I finished and I swear he almost choked in his own saliva - if that was possible. In my defense that question seemed very reasonable given the way vampires are portrayed in the fiction world.

"Yes. People like me - " he stressed the word "people" - "do sleep." He called the flight attendant who appeared right away looking more than pleased to attend to his wishes. Disgusting. Elijah flashed her a million dollar smile and asked for some wine. She left all giddy and smiley.

"If only she knew…" I mumbled under my breath.

"And yet, she does not." He retorted. "How are you feeling?" He asked. I was caught off guard by how kind he sounded in comparison to the cold distant person he had seemed so far. So he did know that I was struggling with my emotions the whole time. Although I'm pretty sure my face must have pretty much given it away.

"I'm managing." I tried to smile. To be honest I had been singing the ABC song ever since we had boarded to keep myself distracted. It helped.

"It won't take too long to land now." He nodded towards the television screen that was located in the back of the seats in front of us. It read that the plane was estimated to land in 1 hour and 25 minutes. That seemed like a lifetime. I sighed.

I get it that Elijah is a really handsome man. What I don't get is why every woman or girl - and even some men - that walked by us in the airport almost drooled at the sight of him. He was way too overdressed for this weather and if I was wearing half as many clothes as he was I would probably be melting to the floor by now.

Another thing that irritated me was how unfazed he was by the attention he seemed to be having. Unlike him, I was quite uncomfortable walking beside him.

Soon enough, everyone who went out of their way to get a glance at him was falling flat on their faces. I may or may not have had anything to do with that. Also, I may or may not have had good laugh at seeing their ridicule figures.

"I suppose your powers are not as uncontrolled as I thought they were." He mentioned casually as we kept walking to the airport exit.

"I have my moments of control." I grinned. It was true that I was somewhat getting the hang of it. The most problematic times for me were when I felt on the edge. Too scared or too excited. Those were the moments when I had no control whatsoever over anything. He stopped at the exit and opened the door for me to walk out first. Charming.

I wondered if all vampires were as old-fashioned as he seemed.

"I'm surprised you didn't ask me anything during the flight." He mentioned as he put my bags inside what I presumed was his car.

"I thought you were asleep." I snapped and handed him my last bag. He closed the back door and turned to me. That idiot dozed off the moment we boarded and now he was telling me that?!

"I was simply resting my eyes. I apologize if you thought me asleep." He opened the passenger door and I walked in. I put on my seat belt as he walked around the car to get to the driver's seat.

"Nonetheless," he continued once he was inside, "the car ride will take us a couple of hours. I understand you may have some questions." He paused and started the car.

"Do you breathe?" "Yes." "Do you kill humans to stay alive?" "No. I don't need to drain someone when I drink their blood." That somewhat eased my mind.

After a while I started asking more serious questions: about New Orleans, the people I was going to meet, how dangerous it would be for a girl like me to live in a place like that. His answers only made me fear more what was to come.

"Am I a witch?" I asked him after ten minutes of silence. I didn't look at him. The question seemed ridiculous the moment it escaped my lips. I couldn't be a witch, not really. He couldn't be a vampire and the whole idea of this world filled with supernatural beings was too bizarre to be true. Yet I believed it.

"I have no idea what you are." He replied truthfully. "You don't seem like a witch to me." Great.

"But you can help me find out what I am." It was more a question than a statement.

It took him a few moments to reply. "Yes. You have my word."

"Are you always so gentleman-like?"

"I suppose I am."

"Are all vampires like that as well? I mean, those that are old like you?"

He took his eyes off the road to give me a pointed look. It might have been because I was implying he was old. Well, he was old. Really freaking old.

"It won't take long for you to find out." was his sole answer.

It was already dark outside when we drove by the sign that read "New Orleans". A shiver ran down my spine as I remembered there was no going back. Despite Elijah saying that they would help me, I was on my own now. That scared me more than the possible death that might face me soon.

The streets were mostly empty and there wasn't much light coming from the street lamps. I felt like I was inside a horror movie set.

"This city sure seems delightful." I said sarcastically.

"My family built and founded this city many centuries ago." He smiled at the memory. "It was nothing like the city you see now."

"Why did you leave?" I asked him. He spoke so fondly, I didn't understand why he would leave if he loved it so much.

"We were forced to leave after our father appeared looking for Niklaus. We spent our lives running from Mikael, the only man my brother ever feared. It was as if he stood on the side watching, waiting for us to prosper so he could take it all away."

"Why did he go after you?"

He explained that his father, Mikael was known as the vampire who hunted vampires. Most of all, he despised Niklaus for being the fruit of his mother's love affair with a werewolf - making Niklaus half-vampire, half-werewolf, a hybrid. Mikael made his life's goal to kill him and he didn't stop, not until the day he died a few years ago at the hands of Niklaus. I'd call it poetic justice.

Suddenly he stopped the car next to a large building.

"Welcome to New Orleans, Sophie." He stopped the engine. I got out of the car.

"It sure doesn't look old or scary." I muttered nervously. I was standing in the middle of a dark street and I could feel my heartbeat in my mouth. I was anxious, I was nervous and I was scared.

"Follow me." I jumped as I heard Elijah's voice next to me. Somehow he was already holding my bags.

"I'd rather not." I replied lowly. It almost felt like if I spoke too loud something bad would happen.

Elijah said nothing and kept on walking, either assuming I was walking behind him or hearing my footsteps on the concrete floor. I tried to keep up with his pace, not wanting to be too far from him.

I stepped inside the large house only to find a man standing there looking at us with his arms crossed.

"Marcel." Elijah said courtly. I remember him telling me about Marcel earlier. The man his brother had took under his wing centuries before, whom he loved and trained as son… only to be betrayed by him when he - along with their sister Rebekah who he was in love with - was the one who called their father into town. I was unsure what to think of him, despite his wrong doings he didn't seem like such a bad man, erm, vampire.

He took over New Orleans once they left and things were kind of under control until not too long ago. Apparently when the witches were performing some kind of sacrificial ritual to kill Niklaus' daughter and everyone else was disabled, he was the one to save her.

I don't know, Elijah seemed more inclined towards disliking him when he mentioned him but then again, I can't assume anything about these people.

Marcel walked over to me and extended his hand. Like Elijah, he was very handsome but almost in a devilish way.

He had dark skin, brown eyes and a smile that was almost contagious. I wondered how women could get anything done around here.

"Welcome to the compound, Sophie. I'm Marcel." Elijah must have told them I was coming beforehand. I shook his hand very well aware that he was another vampire I wouldn't want to mess with.

The ground shook slightly underneath us. "Is that you?" Marcel asked.

I wasn't sure that it was me, but it might have been. I sure felt my body shaking from head to toe.

"Her powers are not exactly under control yet." Elijah mentioned as if it was nothing to worry about. Of course not Elijah, why worry about something like… say, me causing a earthquake? "It seems that they're directly linked to her emotions."

Marcel, however, seemed slightly concerned at the thought of me bringing down New Orleans.

"Nothing the quarter hasn't endured before." He smiled. The ground stopped shaking.

"Marcel, would you be so kind as to take our guest to her new room?" Elijah asked. " There are some matters I need to discuss with my brother."

They exchanged a glance and then Elijah left the room faster than humanly possible. But then again he isn't a human.

I realized that Elijah's presence had made me somewhat calmer than I would have been otherwise and now that he was gone I started shaking again.

Marcel walked to where Elijah had left my bags. He turned to me and put up his hands as the ground started shaking again.

"Hey hey, no need to be afraid of me. I swear I don't bite." He paused. "Usually." I'm not sure if that was supposed to be a joke. It didn't work.

"I don't think that making jokes about being a vampire helps me to calm down." I stated as I looked around my surroundings. Everything looked so old and unkept. The walls were falling apart and there were basically no adornments. Anywhere.

"Yeah, I admit that was stupid." He smiled again and scratched the back of his neck. Is he always smiling? The ground stopped shaking.

Marcel said nothing as he leaned down to pick up my bags.

He told me to follow him. We climbed the stars and soon enough I lost count of how many rooms we passed by. The house was clearly enormous. He finally stopped at what I assumed was my new room's door.

"Ready?" He questioned as he opened the door.

I took a deep breath as I looked inside.

Not bad. And not small at all.

It was clearly furnished a long time ago, yet I liked how old-fashioned it was. There was a king-sized bed in the center of the room which made me internally squeal of joy.

"I take it you like it." Marcel stated as he set my bags down on the floor. I looked at the mirror in front of me and noticed that I was grinning.

I quickly wiped the grin out of my face but it was hard not to make it come back. It was stupid how happy I could be because of a simple thing as a bed. A gigantic bed.

"It's not bad." I countered and looked at him. His facial expression had changed and now he was serious.

"Listen, Sophia, there's something you need to know." He started. "Despite how friendly everyone might seem and what they tell you here, don't trust anyone. Ever."

What was that supposed to mean?

Marcel continued. "Things work differently here. Everyone has their own agenda, even if they tell you otherwise. All these people truly care about is themselves and they will stop at nothing to get what they want."

A chill ran down my spine.

"So are you telling me not to trust anyone? Or not to trust anyone but you?" I asked.

"Anyone. Including me."

Well that was confusing. How was I supposed to know what to do if I had no idea who to trust.

I was going to reply but someone spoke before I could. "Marcellus, frightening our newest guest is by no means a good way to welcome her to our home." Someone said behind me. I jumped at the sudden voice.

I turned around and came almost face to face with another man. He was tall, and yet again, exceedingly handsome with his blue eyes and blond hair.

"She deserves to know what she's in for, Klaus." Marcel replied. Klaus. Short for Niklaus. The moment I realized who he was the mirror in front of me shattered into countless pieces.

"Fascinating." Klaus stated as he looked at the broken object. "Elijah tells me you have no control over your powers." He looked back at me.

I should speak but somehow I was too petrified to even formulate an accurate sentence.

Klaus turned to Marcel. "Is the girl deaf or simply stupid?" He pointed at me. I didn't feel offended by that remark even if his words were pronounced like daggers. I could only think of the word Vampires. Vampires everywhere. He stepped even closer to me and looked me straight in the eyes. "Speak."

"If you weren't so eager to come and meet the girl, brother, you would have heard me telling you that she cannot be compelled." Elijah appeared at the door.

"What?" Both Marcel and Klaus asked at the same time.

Klaus switched his attention to me again and started walking around the room. "Aren't you an interesting little thing. It's too bad you won't so much as open your mouth."

"Perhaps she won't speak because of your lack of conversational abilities." Elijah retorted.

"My apologizes, I am Niklaus Mikaelson at your service." He said sarcastically and bowed before me. Marcel rolled his eyes and left the room quietly. "May I be granted the honor of hearing your certainly delightful voice?"

He turned to Elijah as if to ask if that was better. Elijah didn't reply.

I assumed that was my cue to say something.

"Hm, hi." I said awkwardly.

"It speaks!" Klaus exclaimed throwing his hands in the air. He called me a "IT". "Sophia, Sophia.." He called.

"We have a lot to talk about, wouldn't you agree?" He continued.

"Brother, now is not the time. Let her settle in and be slightly more acquainted with her surroundings before you start questioning her." Elijah argued before I could speak my mind. That was actually better than what I would say, even though he did mention something about me being questioned later on. That seemed dreadful.

"Elijah, ever the noble one. Very well, then. Sophia, I will come back later once you are acquainted." He made air quotes when he said "acquainted".

Klaus walked out of my room and I let out a breath I didn't even realize I had been holding.

"Try to relax, no one here is going to harm you." Elijah declared before closing the door behind him, leaving me alone to my thoughts.

He said no one was going to harm me, but then again Marcel told me not to believe what anyone said. What was I supposed to do? I couldn't live there without trusting anyone.

Could I?

**A/N: This is going to be a Romance story, I simply want to understand the dynamics between Sophia and the other characters before I start writing any romance. Let me know what you think of the story so far :)**


End file.
